Big Time Salesmen
by FraidyCat01
Summary: When the boys are offered part-time jobs as salesmen, they see it as a great opportunity to spread the word about their band. The only problem: they are 'grounded' by Gustavo after pulling a prank that goes slightly awry. But hiding their new job from Gustavo shouldn't be hard. They just need to make sure it doesn't interfere with their singing career... What could go wrong?


_**Big Time Salesmen **_

**Hey, readers! Welcome to my second BTR fanfic. I'm not sure where I'm going with this exactly, and although the summary says otherwise, I'm unsure if I should make this a multi-chaptered story, or just leave it as it is at the end of this chapter. Let me know.**

**I got the plot idea while grocery shopping with my mom (don****'****t ask why). So, here it is. Please r&r. This is just something I wrote during the summer holidays (at least the first chapter is****…****.) and I rediscovered it today when I was cleaning out my computer. Enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I had to take down my One Direction calendar, but on the plus side, I got a 2014 Big Time Rush one. Yaay! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Big Time Rush, I'd be dating James right now, so…**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"DOGS! I'll get you for this!"

Even from down the hall, the boys could hear the angry shouts of Gustavo Rocque, their record producer. And from the sounds of his yelling, he wasn't happy. However, anyone who opened his cabinet, only to have what seemed like all the ping pong balls in Las Angeles rain down on him would be having a similar reaction. After racing down to the lobby of the Palm Woods hotel, where they stayed, the boys, assuming they were, for now, safe, flopped down on the couch, and began congratulating themselves on what was now, another very successful prank.

"Oh, man, did you see his face?" Carlos Garcia could barely be understood due to the fact he was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. He took off his sleek, black hockey helmet to wipe his forehead, which was covered in sweat.

"Yeah," James Diamond agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "It's gonna take him forever to clean all those ping pong balls up!" He slapped Carlos a high-five. He turned to Kendall Knight, who was sitting on the chair opposite him, and not looking amused. "Oh, c'mon, Kendall," James cried, throwing his hands up in protest. "It was hilarious!" He hated when Kendall acted like he and Carlos were a bunch of little kids. Besides, James saw that Kendall was trying his hardest not to smile, so he figured any second thoughts his friend was having about their prank were fading.

However, even though Kendall, James, and Carlos were celebrating, there was still one boy who wasn't. Logan Mitchell, the last of the four boys, was sitting on the arm of Kendall's chair, watching as his friends laughed and congratulated each other. He didn't understand how they thought what they did was a good thing. Sure, Gustavo's reaction had been everything that even Logan himself had wanted, but getting Gustavo mad was pretty much a death sentence. Of course, Logan _had_ gone along with the prank, and had even thought it was the funniest thing since the day James ran out of imported hair spray, but he hadn't gone out of his way to help out. He had just stood there and watched.

Protesting against the other three was useless, and Logan knew it, so, really, what choice did he have but to go along with it? Or at least, that was what he had tried to convince himself. He was about to suggest they go see if Gustavo was alright, but his attention shifted to the elevator when he heard the doors open. However, instead of Gustavo stepping out, like Logan feared, someone else—someone who Logan liked much better—stepped out, and that person was Katie Knight, Kendall's younger sister. She was wearing a pink and green bathing suit, and had a rolled up towel under her arm, indicating she was headed for the pool. She had been spending a lot of time at the Palm Woods pool lately, Logan noted. Mostly, he just thought it was because the weather had been super nice lately. But he also suspected that the weather wasn't the only reason for Katie being away at the pool so often. She and Kendall had been acting a little weird lately. Logan was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed. James and Carlos had to have, too. It was always pretty obvious whenever something was bothering Kendall. He'd have to ask them later. Kendall spotted his sister and waved her over. She came, and stood next to Logan.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked.

"We pulled a prank," James said grinning evilly. He paused dramatically before continuing. "On… GUSTAVO!" He and Carlos laughed like villains, while Kendall tried not to look proud, and Logan ran his hand through his jet-black hair. Katie stared at them.

"You pranked _Gustavo?__"_She asked them in shock, "Why? Are you all tired of _living?_"

"Finally: someone who sees my side on this!" Logan threw his hands in the air. Katie ignored him.

"So what did you guys do?" she asked, her tone changing from surprised to curious.

"We filled his cabinet with ping pong balls," James told her, "and when he opened it, they all rained down on him!"

"Plus, he had to clean them all up!" Carlos said proudly. He and the other boys high-fived, while Katie just looked unimpressed.

"Wow, you four are maniacs." She said sarcastically, "Did you idiots at least get it on film?"

"Nope," James said sadly. "Today was just an experiment. Next time, it'll be all over the Internet." Katie rolled her eyes.

"So, where're you headed?" Kendall asked her.

"The pool." Katie held up her towel, and gestured to her bathing suit, indicating that it should have been obvious. Kendall laughed.

"I guess," he smiled, "Just be back by lunch. We're not gonna wait for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Katie waved off her brother's warning, but then looked at him in question, "Wait, why not?"

"Because," Kendall answered, a tinge of impatience in his voice, "remember what mom said? About… Just be back, okay?"

"Oh," Katie said, picking up whatever Kendall was trying to tell her, "Okay. What is it this time?"

"Shopping… I think." Kendall answered.

"Well, at least it's something fun this time," Katie grimaced, "And not hiking for six hours through a forest to admire trees like last time." Kendall laughed.

"Just be home in an hour," he said. He ruffled Katie's hair. She brushed his hand away lightly. Logan stood up.

"Hey, I gotta admit," he said looking at Kendall and Katie, "and I think I'm speaking for James and Carlos too…I have absolutely NO CLUE what you guys are talking about!"

"Mom's trying to bond with us." Katie gestured to Kendall and herself, speaking up before Kendall had the chance.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall answered, sighing. "She read online that if you're a Hollywood mom, and you don't spend enough time around your kids when they're younger, you grow apart from them due to your different interests, and eventually, they'll block you out of your life completely." When the others just stared at him, he raised his hands in the air, showing he had absolutely no clue where his mother found such articles, or why she chose to believe them. She was always reading magazines and online articles that really made no sense to anyone but her. To Kendall, this article screamed "scam". But it was really hard to convince their mom to back out of any of her crazy plans or ideas, so both the Knight kids just did their best to bear whatever their mom threw at them.

"And now," Katie finished, "she's taking that article to the extreme, and thinks she has to be with us every little second of everyday. As a matter of fact," she said, looking at Kendall, "I'm surprised she let you out of her sights long enough for you to pull that lame prank. I mean, _seriously!_ The woman's pretty much planned the entire year with bonding activities, and it's getting a little weird."

"So, she wants to spend time with you," Logan said. "So what? Why is that bad?"

"It's not bad," Kendall answered carefully. "It's just that sometimes, all Katie and I want is a little privacy."

"So tell her that," James said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, the worst that could happen is mom's feelings getting hurt, and her being sad all the time." Katie told him matter-of-factly, "It may sound fine, but believe me, it's not. Have you ever seen my mom upset?" Before the boys could respond, Katie continued, "'Cause it's not as funny as you think. Anyway, I'm out." She gave Kendall a playful punch on the shoulder as she walked past. "See ya at lunch, Big Brother. And good luck with Gustavo!"

Kendall smiled, watching her walk off. He was glad he had Katie to confide in. However, he didn't tell her this, but shopping was sounding just as boring to him as that hike. He liked his mom's thought, but, really, Kendall had always thought that he, mom, and Katie were close enough already. After all, she had moved all the way from Minnesota to live with the boys. And she was very encouraging, and a great problem solver. Also, Kendall had absolutely no interest whatsoever in shopping. It was definitely more of a girl's thing. He would lose interest as soon as he stepped into the first store. Unless…. A thought suddenly popped into Kendall's head, and he found himself grinning. Looking at his friends, he spoke his thought out loud.

"Guys," he began, speaking in a serious voice, "we have the day off today."

"Yeah… we know," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm stuck shopping with two girls for who knows how long," Kendall continued. His friends narrowed their eyes in confusion.

"Sucks for you," Carlos snickered. Kendall ignored him.

"And so," Kendall continued, speaking slowly, "since none of us has anything to do this afternoon, and I'm gonna be bored after ten minutes in the mall…can you guys please come with me?" He froze, waiting for their reaction. _Please say __'__yes__'__,_ he pleaded silently, _Please say—_

"No," Carlos said.

"C'mon, why not?" Kendall protested.

"Because 'me', plus 'shopping for more than fifteen minutes', equals 'not a good idea'," Carlos answered.

"Logan?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"For once, I agree with Carlos on this one," Logan told Kendall, sighing. "There are better, more educational things to do with a day off than go shopping. Sorry, buddy."

"How about you, James?" Kendall looked over at his friend, pleading. To Kendall's disappointment, James shook his head.

"You know, I would," James said, "but I _so_ don't want to. Besides, I got a date with one of the Jennifers today, and I don't want to miss it!"

"You hooked up with a Jennifer?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"Well, no," James admitted. "But I know they won't be able to resist me after they smell my new cologne. It's a new 'Cuda scent. It's guaranteed to keep the ladies running to you." He pulled a bottle of the cologne from his jeans pocket. He uncapped it, and then sprayed his entire body, before putting it back."

"More like running _from _you," Logan said, plugging his nose.

"You guys!" Kendall cried, "shopping won't be so bad, as long as we're all there!"

"He does have a point," Logan said thoughtfully.

"He has nothing," Carlos said impatiently.

"So you'll do it?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Nope," Logan answered., "Still a 'no'."

"Okay fine," Kendall sighed dramatically, an idea slowly forming in his head, "Then I guess you guys are just gonna stay here, and answer to Gustavo. Oh, and don't forget: he'll need help cleaning. And, if you're really lucky, he might yell. Because, you know, he never does that. But, that's way better than an hour of shopping with your friends, so, you guys have fun!" Everyone stared at him. He was hoping that that would be enough to convince them to come. And to his delight, he saw his friends' facial expressions begin to change.

"Okay, you win," Logan said. The others mumbled their agreements.

"Yes!" Kendall hissed. "Thanks, guys! It won't be so bad."

"I hope you're right," James said. "Normally, shopping's alright, but your mom and Katie take forever! And, half the time, they don't end up buying anything!"

"I never said I understood them," Kendall replied, "Anyway, you guys are the best."

"We know," Carlos said.

"You know what else is the best?" James asked, grinning, "Our prank on Gustavo! It worked perfectly!"

"Yeah, and we're gonna get caught perfectly, too," Logan mumbled.

"Oh cheer up, Logan old pal," Carlos told him. He stood up and flung his arm around Logan's neck. "What are you so worried about?"

"Gustavo," Logan replied, shaking Carlos off. "I don't think he was impressed in any way by our prank."

"Who cares?" James asked. "He needs to learn to take a joke. If anything, we did him a favour. Thanks to us, he's now that much closer to becoming a little more fun than wet cardboard."

"He could fire us." The last thing Logan wanted to do was move back to Minnesota. Especially since Big Time Rush was finally becoming the big pop sensation they only dreamed of becoming back in Minnesota. He also loved the Palm Woods.

"Over a bunch of ping pong balls?" James asked sceptically. Logan's protests became weaker and weaker, until he stopped altogether. Finally, he sighed, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Gustavo's face _was_ pretty funny," he said quietly.

"There you go!" James said happily.

"I guess it was a pretty good prank," Logan said, giving in.

"You bet it was," James sneered. The boys cheered, and slapped each other high fives, this time, Logan joining.

"Yeah? Well it was all my idea," Carlos said proudly. He stood up and did a small bow as he said this. His friends all stared at him.

"It was not, smart one," James protested., "Without me, you guys would never have been able to pull it off!" Carlos stuck his tongue out at him.

"Uh, you guys forgot one _very_ important fact," Kendall spoke up. "And it's called 'I contributed a lot to this, too'!"

"And if by that, you mean you did nothing, then I guess that would be true," Carlos told Kendall smugly.

"Hey! I helped!" Kendall protested angrily.

"No, you didn't," James piped up, "Unless you call holding the bag of ping pong balls something." He felt that the best thing to do at the moment was to involve himself in Kendall's and Carlos' argument.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall challenged.

"Yeah, pretty much," James replied, yawning.

"Well," Kendall replied annoyed, "i I did 'nothing', like you all say, would I do _this?_" And with that, he grabbed James in a tackle. They both fell to the floor, wrestling. Carlos, after making sure his helmet was secure, joined them, yelling. He wasn't on anyone's side, but he just couldn't resist involving himself in a fight, especially if Kendall was in it. Off the ice, Kendall rarely fought, and Carlos didn't want to miss this rare opportunity. Logan stood there, arms crossed, watching his friends. He didn't really see the point of getting involved. As a matter of fact, he didn't see the point of any of them getting involved.

"Guys!" he shouted, ignoring the weird looks people passing by were giving them. As soon as they heard Logan, the boys stopped mid-fight (Carlos had James in a headlock), to look at him.

"What?" James asked. He struggled to get out of Carlos' grip, and finally had to settle with giving him a hard jab in the ribs. Carlos yelped, and let go of James right away.

"What's the point of fighting about who's idea the prank was if Gustavo's just gonna kill us _all _anyway? Not to mention, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LOBBY!" Logan shouted. The guys looked at each other.

"So, we can kill each other back in the crib?" Carlos asked, rubbing his ribs, and eyeing James, who smiled innocently.

"No!" Logan yelled. Kendall stood up.

"Logan's right," he said. "Fighting's not going to solve anything."

"Thank you." Logan sighed.

"So, when do we leave to go shopping?" James asked, changing the subject.

"Lunch is in about an hour," Kendall answered him., "And we're leaving right after."

"Alright, sounds good," Carlos said. Then, he paused, thinking over what he had just said. "Well, as good as shopping with girls for hours _can_ sound."

Just then, all four boys heard the elevator door's _ding_. And all four boys' heads turned in its direction. And they all winced as an all-too-familiar voice rose above the rest.

"_DOGS!__"_

And then, before any of the boys could react, Gustavo Rocque stepped out of the elevator.

**Thanks very much! Leave a review. Happy 2014, my lovelies! **

**OMG so this is a little late, but for those of you who watched the "Big Time Rush" TV series finale, I CRIED SO HARD IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY! BTR has been with me for quite a while, and so it was just pretty emotional to see a great show end. Shout out to all the other high schoolers who, like me, can't get enough of those guys! **

**A/N: If you're one of those amazing people who read what I've posted so far of "Found", please bear with me. I'm not giving up on it, I'm just having trouble finding writing time lately, and I want to finish "Come What May" ahead of "Found" because I have more ideas for CWM. So yeah, thanks for your understanding! **


End file.
